battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic Naval Services
Main Page Land and Air Forces '' ''Research and Development The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services (NARNS) are one of the primary military branches of the NAR, and covers both sea and aerospace forces. The NARNS is divided into six main fleets and multiple secondary fleets, which are arranged so as to provide constant protection over NAR assets. Battlegroups Ship Production Aerospace= Aerospace Numbers in parenthesis are production during peacetime. *.25 (.25) Undying Resolve / Haven / Dreadnought / Komodo / Crying Rook *.5 (.5) Rook / Centurion *1 (.5) Delta Freedom / Sigma Aeon / Viscount / Andre Courteau / Heaven *2 (1)'' King / Basileus / Ghast / Before Dark / After Dark / Psycho'' *3 (1)'' Countdown / Stratosphere / Eos / Guardian of Hope / Pak'' *4 (2) Somnus / Kinetic / Odyssey / Dimidium *5 (3) Artemis / Neptune / Dux *10 (5) Herald of Destruction *12 (6) Imperator *13 (7) Devastator *14 (7) Angelic Chorus *30 (15) Tartan *40 (40) Star Arm *45 (45) Toy Box *60 (30) Powder *100 (50) Exponential Killsat *250 (100) AF-1 *500 (250) Type 1 Killsat |-|Surface= Surface First Naval Fleet *1 (1) Imperator of Death *3 (1) Fire of Demise *4 (2) Lead Rain / Dawn of Death / Steel Thunder *2 (1) Enterprize *3 (1) Liberty *5 (2) Terror *10 (5) Freedom / Shark *20 (10) Interceptor / Seagull *8 (4) Resolute *10 (5) Enterprise *5 (3) Alejandro / Vindicator / Conqueror / Shell Shock / Indomitable *9 (4) Malevolence / Argo *12 (6) Illustrious *10 (5) Fjord *4 (2) Invincible (keeping prettiness under control) *10 (5) Constellation *15 (7) Ship-of-the-Flag / Unstoppable / Intrepid *17 (8) Cherry Blossom / Flyby / Repulse / Hull *20 (10) Barracuda / Eel / Poison *25 (12) Arcadeus I / Andromeda / Gilbert / Lightning / Hammer *40 (20) Great White *100 (50) LF 1 *250 (100) PT 2 *20 (10) Luna / Strong Arm / Line Stretcher Second Naval Fleet *5 (2) Cattra *3 (1) Arkangel *5 (2) Barker *15 (7) North Ridge *30 (15) Camazon / Albatross *50 (25) Rising Third Naval Fleet *3 (1) Dragonstar / Dragoneye / Dragonguard / Dragonlord *5 (2) Winterfell / King's Landing / Dauntless / Defiant *10 (5) Valiant / Reliant *30 (15) Newcastle |-|Submarines= Submarines *1 (1) Feigrfaxi *2 (1) Avenger *15 (8) Striker *20 (10) Soryu *30 (15) Flounder *1 (1) Proto 14 *1 (1) SS 14 *1 (1) Raetay |-|Stealth Warships= Stealth Warships *2 (1) Inaudito *2 (1) Stealth Eagle *5 (3) Owl *5 (3) Sea Hawk *10 (5) Sparrow Fleet Registries and Galleries 'First Naval Fleet (1NV)' The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Arcadia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. 'Admirals' Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Jon Limerick 'Ship Registry' Super Warships Aircraft Carriers Heavy Combatants Medium Combatants Light Combatants Escorts Auxiliaries 'Norrington's Division' Norrington's Division is primarily composed of heavy warships, armed with massive gun and missile batteries, and is sometimes referred to as the First Battleship Division. 'Limerick's Division' Limerick's Division is composed of a variety of warship types, allowing it to be deployed into many situations effectively. 'Ship Gallery' Bb-5-1.jpg|The Lead Rain. With 22 460mm guns, 150 AA guns, 40 Mk 45's, and over 5500 toughness, she is one of the most powerful vanilla warships built yet. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|The Illustrious. While quick and having good firepower, her low toughness of only 1200 is her main weakness. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|A Hull-class Destroyer. With heavy firepower, high speed, and good toughness for their size, the Hull-class could almost be considered CL's. They are mainly used as frontline destroyers, rather than marine escorts. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|A LF-1-class Light Frigate. With many AA guns, and several torpedoes, depth charges and MK 45's, these ships are extremely versatile multi-purpose vessels. NARNSRSV-1-1.jpg|The Aries. A small research vessel with a USV, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSRSV-2-1.jpg|The Taurus. Able to carry several tons of supplies and perform controlled experiments on board, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSCA-9-1.jpg|The Unstoppable. With a high toughness for her size and good firepower, she can give most cruisers a run for their money. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|The Indomitable. Many big guns crowd her decks, allowing her to cause heavy damage to most vessels, and her toughness almost classifies her as a battleship. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|The Terror. While not having as many planes as supercarriers in other fleets, the Terror's main advantage is having eight runways to launch her planes more quickly than most carriers. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|A Flyby-class Light Cruiser. The Flyby's have incredible maneuverability, allowing them to dodge enemy shells with ease, and get in close to devastate vessels with torpedoes and guns. One of Arkillon's favorite ship classes. NARNSAAF-1-1.jpg|The Poison. With 75 AA guns, 5 Mk 45's, and 4 Torp A's, she is a nightmare for any planes that wind up in her range. NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|The Steel Thunder. Long and slender, the Steel Thunder is surprisingly fast for her displacement, however, because of her extreme length, her maneuverability is quite poor, so she relies in her heavy frontal firepower to get the job done. NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|The Malevolence. With high toughness and excellent firepower, the Malevolence is an excellent specimen regarding battleship design. NARNSBBB-2-1.jpg|The Shell Shock. With incredible speed, acceleration, and handling, the Shell Shock can bring her big guns to bear at close range quickly, while her thick armor can ward off attacks from other ships. Another one of Arkillon's favorites. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|The Enterprise. Essentially a lengthened Malevolence, the Enterprise is a tough beasty, and her air wing make her that much more deadly. NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|The Resolute. With a moderate air complement and five 460mm guns, the Resolute can take on most ships in most scenarios. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|The Intrepid. A heavy cruiser with over 2000 toughness, she can shrug off hits from most warships and keep fighting long enough to get in close and decimate vessels with her torpedoes NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|The Seagull. With only 30 aircraft, the Seagull is good for escort, ground attack, and suprise attacks, but not much more NARNSPT-1-1.jpg|The Lightning. Originally designed to be the main PT boat of the 1NV, the design was discarded with just one being built because of the ship's poor acceleration. NARNSTG-1-1.jpg|Strong Arm-class Tug Boat. With their six massive boilers taking up most of their deck space, the Strong Arms can pull massive amounts of weight. They also feature a Mk 45, some depth charges, and many AA guns to protect themselves. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|The Repulse. She has a higher toughness, more depth charges, and more AA weapons than the Flybys, but have inferior handling, main armament, and acceleration. NARNSBB-1-1.jpg|The Argo. The oldest ship in the fleet, the Argo may not be the most powerful ship afloat, but her high speed, good maneuverability, and many AA and ASW weapons make her an excellent carrier escort. However, she is still a threat to surface vessels with her three 460mm turrets and 600mm armored deck. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|The Shark. The oldest carrier in the fleet, the Shark has recently undergone an extensive overhaul, replacing her 400mm guns with an additional 24 aircraft, bringing her total aircraft to 72. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|The Freedom. A decent sized carrier, her newest revamp eliminated her 400mm turrets, and replaced them with more planes. Her total air compliment now equals 84. NARNSDDE-11-1.jpg|Great White-class Destroyer Escort. With high speed, good AA and ASW armament, and a surplus 380mm gun, they are perfect for escort duty and patrols. NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|Line Stretcher-class Military Auxillary. While most auxiliaries are extremely vulnerable, the Line Stretchers sacrifice some cargo space for a 600mm armour belt, several AA guns, and a 127mm DP. NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|Andromeda-class destroyer. With heavy AA and ASW, they are specialized for carrier escort. They also have a larger missile battery for heavy long range carnage. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|Arcadeus I-class destroyer. With 10 DP guns, they can destroy light vessels at moderately close range with prejudice, and six torps allow her to take on heavy vessels. NARNSCVL-18-1.jpg|Interceptor-class Light Carrier. With a decent air wing and anti submarine helicopters, they can carry out a multitude of roles, and their high speed allows them to intercept enemy task forces and catch up to enemy subs. NARNSBB-19-1.jpg|Vindicator-class Heavy Battleship. With their enormous 5300 toughness and heavy 460+400mm battery, they can punish any surface vessel stupid enough to get close. Their huge AA and DP battery also gives a knock out punch to enemy aircraft NARNSCA-46-1.jpg|Ship of the Flag-class Heavy Cruiser. With a heavy main armament, good AA and ASW capabilities, and a great armor, they are expected to fill the main heavy cruiser role in the fleet. NARNSPT-2-1.jpg|PT-2-class Patrol Torpedo Boat. With some AA weaponry, including 8 LAA mounts and a 127mm DP, some ASW, and four light torpedoes and three heavy torpedoes, the PT-2s are lightly armed, fast, and expendable. NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|Liberty-class super carrier. With high toughness, good speed, three MCM s, and 200 planes, the Libertys, can wreck many ships, all while staying out of the range of enemy guns. Barn hansa.jpeg|The Alejandro class arsenal ship is a powerful warship armed with a heavy missile battery. They are nuclear capable, and carry heavy guns for close range engagements.|link=D NARNSBB-129-1.jpg|Conqueror-class cruiser killing battleship. A refitted Vindicator, the Conqeror features an additional 6 400mm guns in place of 2 460mm guns, making the ship much more potent against cruisers and destroyers. NARNSCL-476-1.jpg|''Cherry Blossom''-class light cruiser. Influenced by the Japanese cruiser Takao, these ships pack a hefty punch, as well as having great AA, ASW, and toughness. Supernarns.jpeg|''Imperator of Death''-class super warship. Very similar to the NARNS Viscount in terms of size, firepower, and toughness, the IoD can wreck surface ships with its overwhelming firepower. Aerospace ships should also fear its missile and gun batteries. Enterprize.jpeg|The Enterprize-class battleship is a heavy surface combatant for the NARNS. Armed with both 53 cm heavy guns, and super-heavy 204cm guns, this ship is a force to be reckoned with. She also sports a heavy missile battery, and powerful AAA railguns. NARNSCVE-1-1.jpg|''Hammer''-class escort carrier. Very fast, and with several aircraft, AA guns, and DP guns, they form the core of escort convoys and ASW squads. NARNSDD-1-1.jpg|''Barracuda''-class destroyer. Smaller than the Hull-class, the Barracuda packs amazing AA fire power. NARNSHS-1-1.jpg|''Luna''-class Hospital Ship. The Luna''s are extremely fast and agile, allowing them to pick up wounded persons quickly and efficiently. They have a few flare launchers for night searches. NARNSDD-2-1.jpg|''Eel-class destroyer. Although slightly smaller, the Eel''s fill the same mission profile as the ''Barracuda''s. DD SPAM NARNSDD-1428-1.jpg|''Gilbert-class destroyer. With a heavier torpedo armament than most destroyers, the Gilbert packs a hefty punch against heavier vessels. Counter CN NARNSBB-555-1.jpg|''Dawn of Death''-class super warship. Designed to counter the large BBs of the Cattirian Navy, the Dawn of Death is less tough, but features a massive increase in firepower and antiaircraft, along with three squadrons of ten aircraft, giving the ship extra flexibility. Arcadian ford.jpeg|''Fjord''-class coast defense battleship. Armed with many missiles, several 53cm guns, and high speed, the Fjord is great for hit and run tactics in coastal waters, but is cramped and has poor sea keeping, limiting its ability in the open sea. Constellation.jpg|''Constellation'' class pocket battleship. Larger than most light cruisers, they are good for destroying smaller ships, merchant raiding, and when fighting in groups, destroying larger warships. 1.1mfortress.jpg|''Fire of Demise'' class super fortress. Immobile, but packing immense toughness and firepower, the Fire of Demise is one of the largest warships fielded by the NAR. One was donated with production rights from ANF. They can move using warp systems and large numbers of tug boats. NARNS invincible.jpeg|''Invincible'' class battlecruiser. Too swag for you to handle. ---- 'Second Naval Fleet (2NV)' Stationed at Wheeling, the Second Naval Fleet is a relatively small fleet, however, it packs a punch, with a large number of destroyers, and many tough barges, cruisers, and carriers. 'Admirals' Fleet Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Admiral 'Ship Registry' Super Warships Aircraft Carriers Heavy Combatants Medium Combatants Light Combatants Escorts Auxiliaries None currently. 'Ship Gallery' C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class Barge. With good armor and weaponry, they can eliminate heavy units from long range, while also taking hits. C.N. Cattra class air carrier.jpg|CAT-class Super Carrier. Her large air wing can destroy many targets from long range, allowing her to strike with near impunity. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. Her heavy guns can kill similar vessels with ease, and when working in groups, they can take down larger targets. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. With an extra hanger bay, they can provide search and rescue, recon, and ground support roles effectively. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. Fast and with a good armament, they are the mainline destroyers in the fleet, and are often used for escort duty. Rising class.jpg|Rising-class Frigate. With a light armament, high speed, and cheap cost, they are able to perform many roles that frigates are in charge of. Relentless HV.jpg|Relentless-class Super Warship. With a heavy armament and toughness, they can easiy defeat most opponents, and their speed allows them to keep up with the fleet. However, their AA ability is slightly inferior to other ships in the fleet. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|Reaper-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Heavy firepower and toughness make the Reaper a powerful and deadly adversary. Wraith-Lord.jpg|Wraith-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Like the Reaper, the Wraith has incredible toughness and firepower. It also features some stealth coating, reducing its radar cross section by 10%. ArkangelRCNS.jpeg|''Arkangel''-class. A large battleship with heavy toughness and good armament. ---- 'Third Naval Fleet (3NV) ' the Third Naval Fleet, or 3NV for short, is made primarily of super warships, battleships, and destroyers. They have two home ports at Alexandria and Portland, and can be anywhere in the world within 8 hours, forming a potent heavy striking force. 'Admirals' Fleet Admiral Courtney Halloway Admiral Admiral 'Ship Registry' Super Warships Aircraft Carriers None currently. Heavy Combatants Medium Combatants None currently. Light Combatants Escorts None currently. Auxiliaries None currently. 'Ship Gallery' IMG_0672.PNG|NARNS Dragonseye IMG_0691.JPG|NARNS Newcastle IMG_0893.PNG|NARNS Dragonborn IMG_1179.PNG|NARNS Reliant IMG_1181.PNG|NARNS Valiant IMG_1625.PNG|NARNS Winterfell ---- 'Submarines and Underwater Boats (SUB)' The Submarines and Underwater Boats, or SUB for short, is made of submarines, submersible hybrids, and submarine auxiliaries. They are spread about multiple bases, ready to react anywhere. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral James Norrington 'Ship Registry' 'Ship Gallery' NARNSSS-5-1.jpg|The Striker. A heavily upgraded U-Boat, she is currently flagship of SUB. She is seen here practicing evasive maneuvers. NARNSMS-1-1.jpg|Mk-1 Midget Sub. These little subs are so small, they are almost undetectable on sonar. Remotely controlled, they can sneak behind enemy lines and wreck havoc. Their only flaws are their slow speed of 15 knots and the fact that they only have one torpedo tube. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto-14-class Submarine. A super stealth sub gifted from the Cattirian Navy, they are invisible to all detection systems, and are able to sneak as close to enemy vessels as they please. They are primarily used for recon and deploying spec ops teams. Surcouf III.jpg|Surcouf-class Battlesub. The most heavily armed sub in the fleet, they can punish enemies both above and below the waves. Raetay-class.jpg|Raetay-class super stealth submarine. With even better stealth coating than the Proto-14, the Raetay is even more deadly. E,dmsmndimage.jpg|SS-14-class super stealth sub. Although unarmed, they have extreme stealth capabilities, and can evade most any detection. NARNSSS-2-1.jpg|''Soryu''-class submarine. Although smaller than the Striker, the Soryu can still hit hard. NARNSSS-1-1.jpg|''Flounder''-class submarine. Small and cheap, the Flounder forms the backbone of the SUB fleet. Avenger surfaced.jpeg|The Avenger class SSBN is a powerful missile submarine designed to provide a second strike option for the NAR. They carry 22 SLBM silos, and can carry either nuclear missiles, or conventional MCMs. Capable of 62 knots submerged. Feigrfaxi attacks!.jpg|''Feigrfaxi'' class super submarine. A large and powerful submarine, with advanced stealth technology, heavy guns, torpedoes, missiles, and a few aircraft for recon. ---- 'Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF)' The Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) is comprised of stealth ships, painted with special paint and designed to reduce radar and SONAR signatures, designed to operate in the shadows, gathering intel and performing special operations such as special forces deployment and night fighting. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral 'Ship Registry' 'Ship Gallery' NARNSDDS-1-1.jpg|Sparrow-class Stealth Destroyer. As the first NAR stealth DD's, they are continually going through upgrades to improve their attributes. NARNSCS-8-1.jpg|The Sea Hawk. A heavily armed stealth cruiser, the Sea Hawk can deal with surface, air, and underwater threats effectively, all while maintaining the art of surprise. NARNSCCVS-1-1.jpg|Silent Eagle-class Stealth Battlecarrier. With 36 planes and 3 460mm guns, the Silent Eagles are versarile warships that are a threat to any force operating in darkness. Inaudito.jpeg|Inaudito-class Stealth Battlecruiser. With her revolutionary design, her radar cross section is smaller than that of a PT boat, combined with her high speed and great armament, she can easily destroy enemy vessels, all while remaining hidden. NARNSCVS-1-1.jpg|Owl-class stealth carrier. Using the latest stealth tech, the Owls can strike undetected with their 24 planes, and have two triple 400mm guns, and many 127mm DP guns and AA guns for self defense. ---- 'Aerospace Warships Fleet (AWF)' The AWF is made entirely of flying ships posted at various ports around the country. Able to quickly warp to far away star systems, they are able to reach out and deploy many different weapons systems. They are a key asset to NAR planning. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Courtney Holloway Admiral 'Ship Registry' Capital Ships Aircraft Carriers Battleships/Battlecruisers Cruisers Light Escorts Auxiliaries Miscellaneous 'Ship Gallery' IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. Bought from Aneph and able to carry large loads of cargo, supplies, troops, and equipment, the Toy Boxes are the main transport user by the AWF. NARNSAF-1-1.jpg|AF-1-class Aerospace Frigate. Cheap, and with a variety of weapons, they are the main ships in the fleet, performing escort, recon, and fleet operations. Narviscount.jpeg|Viscount-class Aerospace Battleship. Very large, very tough, very expensive, but very powerful. She is the flagship of fleet admiral Norrington. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|USD Pak 30/40D-class battlecruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With a great armament, high speed, and long range, they are great for bombardment and long range attacks, but they are glass cannons at 1.2 million toughness. NARNSAHH-1-5.jpg|Devastator-class heavy aerospace hybrid. Massive firepower, a huge missile battery, many DP guns, and dozens of aircraft make the Devastator a fearsome foe to fight. Andre Courteau.jpeg|''Andre Courteau''-class aerospace aircraft carrier. A massive 2.2 million toughness carrier, capable of carrying up to 160 IHA-1A interceptors. It also features massive gun armaments. Tartanpatrolcruiser.jpeg|The Tartan-class patrol cruiser, often referred to as the Tartan Patrol Cruiser, is an incredibly fast anti-fighter corvette used to screen the NAR aerospace fleet from enemy fighters and other corvettes. They are armed with 32 rapid fire lasers, and can divert power from their engines to increase both rate of fire and firepower at the expense of speed. They also pack 192 missiles, which can be fitted with nuclear warheads in keeping with NAR practice. Now the odyssey.jpeg|The Odyssey class is a heavy aerospace warship serving in both the NAR and CN fleets. Designed as both an independent cruiser and to operate with the battlefleet, the Odyssey class is a versatile vessel. They have heavy missile batteries as well, which increase their already hefty punch. An unique feature is the double bridges, with one on both the upper and lower fins. These bridges are identical, and either one can be used as the main, with the other used for either an auxiliary, or an admirals' bridge if used as a flagship. Like most of Norrington's projects, the Odyssey class has been kept secret from the general public. Centurion A-70.jpg|''Centurion A-70''-class heavy aerospace ship. Obtained in a land barter with AIF, three were initially purchased, and production rights were also obtained. They have huge toughness and firepower, and can pose a threat to many warships. Like the majority of the NAR AWF, it's existence is being kept secret from the public. Harken, it's the Herald NARNSACV-151-1.jpg|''Herald of Destruction''-class Aerospace Aircraft Carrier. A massive ship with 7200 toughness, 40 460mm guns, and a cargo bay able to carry loads of supplies or up to 300 aircraft. Designed to escort and supplement larger capital ships. Undying Resolve.nar.jpeg|The battleship Undying Resolve is a powerful capital ship designed by Norrington. The ship is extensively armored, has powerful weapons, and is more compact and maneuverable compared to other similar warships. She is currently the flagship of Sea Lord Norrington. Reserved names are Undying Resolve, Untamable, Siege of Concordia, Mount Arcadia, Andromeda River, Battle of Annihilation, Supernova, Spire of Knowledge, Pillar of Fortitude, and Azimuth of Destruction. HEIL SITH NARNSMAS-227-1.jpg|''Imperator''-class Medium Aerospace Ship. With 20 46cm, 10 40cm, 2 10m MACs, 7300 toughness, and 2km altitude, the Imperator-class a fearsome foe. Combined with its great speed, it makes an excellent escort. Starmthrustpod.jpeg|The Star Arm-class of aerospace tug is a very versatile vessel. Able to push objects many times its mass, this tug is a valuable asset to the NAR. Type 1 Killsat.jpg|Type 1 Killsat. With many VLS, AA railguns, and an orbital bombardment laser, the Type 1 provides a potent ground bombardment capability. The bombardment laser has a one week recharge at maximum power, or a ten minute charge for (relatively) rapid fire against moving targets, but at the price of much less firepower. DiscountViscount.jpg|''NARNS Overlord''. A massive 10km super heavy aerospace ship, boasting nearly 4million toughness, 120 guns, and 50 fighter escorts, the Overlord is one of the largest ships ever built. Currently flagship of the Aerospace fleet. NARNS Eos.jpg|''Eos''-class medium aerospace ship. A large 1.6 million toughness flying ship obtained with production rights from Gallia, the Eos is designed to fill the power gap between the 490k toughness Odyessey and the 2.2 million toughness Viscount. Rook 2.jpg|''Rook'' aerospace battleship. A good all around ship that boasts great firepower and high toughness, and is similar in toughness to a Viscount. They have advanced medical bays, and are able to manufacture prosthetic legs. Go'H.jpeg|''Guardian of Hope'' light aerospace battleship. Traded with AIF, they are eventually going to be a core ship of the NAR, with 1.4 million toughness and good armament. NARNSACV-675-1.jpg|''Angelic Chourus'' aerospace aircraft carrier. with 5.5k toughness, 12 46cm, 4 40cm, 2 7.5m lasers, and 130 aircraft, the Angelic Chourus is also quite fast, and can perform many roles effectively. HMGS Artemis.jpg|''Artemis'' class cruiser. Traded with Gallia, they feature armaments and armor greater than that of most vanilla ships, but are still small enough to be widely produced and operated. Neptune.jpg|''Neptune'' class aerospace cruiser. Larger than most domestically built cruisers, the Neptune is designed to lead flotillas of smaller ships and escort larger vessels. Traded with the New Conglomerate. HavenII....jpg|''Haven'' class heavy battleship. A very large and powerful 3 million toughness ship captured from the NPF. Reserved names are Haven, Alliance, Commonwealth, Duchess of Annihilation, King of Slaughter, Queen of Suffering, Duke of Destruction, Princess of Light, Prince of Darkness, and Defender of Righteousness. Delta Freedom.jpg|''Delta Freedom'' class battleship. Comparable to the Viscount in terms of size and power. Basileus-class.jpg|''Basilieus'' class carrier hybrid. A fairly large ship capable of gunning down opponents with its 2040s, or sending its large air complement to do battle. Powder.jpg|''Powder'' class frigate. A really small frigate which usually is used for escort or recon. Haven.jpg|''Heaven'' class aerospace battleship (former Delusion Haven I). A very large and powerful aerospace battleship, comparable to the Viscount. Psycho III.jpg|''Psycho'' class light aerospace battleship. A fairly large aerospace battleship with 1.2 million toughness. It is similar in role to the Guardian of Hope, Eos, Pak, but a little smaller than the Stratosphere. Stratosphere III.jpg|''Stratosphere'' class aerospace battleship. A nice sized battleship that fills the power gap between the Viscount and Eos. HXFS Delusion.jpg|''Delusion''. A massive aerospace vessel of gargantuan proportions, packing more firepower than entire fleets. However, it comes at the cost of being extremely expensive, meaning only one can be built. Ouroboros.jpg|''Ouroboros''. Another Delusion super ship, it is similar to Delusion in terms of firepower, toughness, and costs. HXFS Copperhead.jpg|''Copperhead''. An incredibly tough Delusion super ship. Although it packs little external weaponry, it has a secret weapon: A massive laser "eye". This laser is so powerful, it can obliterate entire task forces in a single shot. However, it has a slow reload, and is very expensive, meaning only one can be built. Sigma Aeon.jpg|''Sigma Aeon''. Another Delusion design comparable to the Viscount. Countdown III.jpg|''Countdown''. A large Delusion warship, shaped like a plane, with similar stats to the Stratosphere. Dux-class.jpg|''Dux'' class antiaircraft cruiser. With a very thick antiair screen, the Dux is capable of obliterating air wings. Somnus-class.jpg|''Somnus'' electronic warfare cruiser. Though weakly armed and poorly armored, the Somnus special ability is that it can fry enemy sensors from kilometers away, causing havoc among enemy formations. King Basileus.jpg|''King'' aerospace battlecarrier. Essentially an enlarged Basilieus. Patefacta.jpg|''Patefacta'' class super stealth battleship/fortress. Although slow and underarmored, the Patefacta''s main advantage lies with its stealth; it is essentially invisible to all scanners, and can remain undetected for an almost indefinite amount of time. See the Delusion page for more information. Crying Rook.jpg|''Crying Rook. Essentially a bigger, more badass Rook, which flies higher, has more weaponry, and is tougher. Komodo.jpg|''Komodo'' heavy aerospace battleship. A large 3 million toughness Delusion design. ORDER Kinetic.jpg|''Kinetic'' aerospace crusier. A large, easily producable cruiser, designed to defeat the enemy in swarms. HXFS Dimidium.jpg|''Dimidium'' aerospace cruiser. Comparable to the Kinetic, but with enhanced stealth and other attributes, which it gains at the sacrifice of weaponry. HXFS Ghast II.jpg|''Ghast'' aerospace carrier. A glass cannon, the Ghast can easily carry many killsats and aircraft, and can even manufacture killsats and send them into combat. Before Dark.jpg|''Before Dark''. Another large Delusion design, in between the 2 million toughness and <1.5 million designs. ORDER After Dark.jpg|''After Dark''. Another ship filling the same role as the Before Dark. HXSS Exponential.jpg|''Exponential'' class killsat. A large, expensive killsat with hordes of missiles, antiair weaponry, and other secret attributes. Imagekittyship.jpg|''Dreadnought'' class super heavy battleship. A design stolen near the collapse of the CN by Admiral Courtney Holloway, the Dreadnought is one of the world's toughest ships, at 4.43 million toughness, meaning it can take more punishment than your standard super warship. ---- 'Home Defense Fleet (HDF)' The HDF is made of second rate warships and museum ships tasked with defending the shores, lakes, and rivers of the NAR homeland. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral 'Ship Registry' 'Ship Gallery' Whatgoat.jpeg|It's a goat. Got a problem? Fear the Fuso NARNSBB-203-1.jpg|''Fuso''-class heavy battleship. Boasting enormous firepower and toughness, the Fuso is based on the Japanese battleship of the same name. Two ships: Fuso BB-203 and Yamashiro BB-204. Ise Ise Baby NARNSBB-205-1.jpg|''Ise''-class heavy battleship. Very similar to the Fuso, and based on the Japanese battleship Ise. Two ships: Ise BB-205 and Hyuga BB-206. Kongo brings honor to my family NARNSCC-125-1.jpg|''Kongo II''-class battlecruiser. With high speed, excellent AA, and not to shabby looks, the Kongo II is a modern interpretation of the famed Kongo-class battlecruisers from Japan. Eight ships: Kongo II CC-125, Haruna CC-126, Kirishima CC-127, Hiei CC-128, Fuji II CC-129, Mikasa II CC-130, Shirouma CC-131, and Hotaka CC-132. NARNSAXTV-1-1.jpg|''Spacebound'' class auxiliary. CTLZ-.jpg|''Arbarker'' class aerospace destroyer. Imagejhffbvfff.jpg|''Salvation'' class aerospace battleship. Imagecrseent.jpg|''Cresent'' class aerospace cruiser. Category:Flagged